degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Degrassi (Season 13)/@comment-5459007-20130804215631
I'm just going to rant about Season 13 here. This is just my opinion, and its not intended to offend anyone. First of all, the new opening is a PIECE OF SHIT and I wonder if the people who run Degrassi were too lazy to make a new opening so they thought it would be a good idea to try to amaze us by editing a few scenes with some flashy colours and call it a new opening without getting negative feedback? Sorry, it didn't work. This 15 second excuse of an opening is a piece of shit and hopefully the people who run the show realize the complaints they are getting and change the opening when the 2nd block of Degrassi starts. Adam/Imogen/Becky/Todd: Personally, I was never a really big fan of Adam/Becky so I wouldn't really mind if they break up and Adam/Imogen happen. However, if they do break up I hope Adam and Becky truly get over each other and not have Adam use Imogen as a rebound. Even though I do like Adam/Imogen together, I find that the writers should of had some time for Adam and Imogen to bond before Imogen began to like Adam. In the season premiere, I felt like as if Imogen just walked into the room, sat beside Adam while Mr. Simpson was lecturing Drew, looked at Adam for 1 second and all of a sudden begins to like him, wtf -.- Also, that argument in the season premiere between Adam and Imogen when Imogen tried ignoring Adam was so fucking childish and fake it wasn't even funny. That whole thing sounded like an argument that the kids in the summer camp would be engaging in, not two seniors in high school. The whole thing with Todd seems to be kind of amusing, and I have a feeling the next episode should be quite interesting. However, with that being said... Adam hacking into Becky's account was very stupid and once again I think its really fake. Becky would obviously know if Adam tried to hack into her account and write a message to Todd to back off. For all we know, Becky could of even been beside Todd when he received Adam's message. And Adam is known to be quite smart, so that's why I think this is just unrealistic drama. Clare: I'm probably going to get a lot of hate for saying this, but whatever... I found this plot uninetersting and unrealistic. "In about 3 episodes, she got diagnosed with cancer, had treatment, and then is now getting better. If you want to see a good cancer plot, you should look at Mr. Simpson or Spinner's cancer plot." I was going to rant about this Clare cancer plot for like 3 pages but this comment pretty much sums it up. I forgot which user wrote this, but I completely completely agree with that comment. However, I do hope the best for Clare and that she beats cancer but it's still pretty obvious that Clare wouldn't die. The Degrassi writers wouldn't kill off half of Eclare anyways lol. Leo/Alli: K, this is by far my most hated plot of Season 13. I'd just like to point out that Leo knocking out that dude who stole Alli's phone was the fakest thing I've ever seen on Degrassi so far. In addition to that, Leo doesn't even pin the guy down and call 911. Instead, he goes to return the phone to Alli with a big smile on his face while the robber runs away freely, wtf. And I don't even know how the hell these two fell in love so quickly, it was like 2 episodes and they already want to have sex with each other. WAY too fake. But I ain't even mad, as long as they break the fuck up before they return to Degrassi, and Alli ends up with Dallas everything is fine. :) New Characters: Even though Season 13 has been pretty shitty so far, I do have to say that I'm pretty happy with the new characters. Miles seems to be a very interesting character, probably will get a lot of plots and it's obvious he's going to be one of the new "heartthrobs" of Degrassi. Even though Zoe seems like she has lots of similarities with Tori, I find Zoe is a lot meaner and interesting and will probably cause much more drama which means a more interesting show. And last but definitely not least, finally an asian character!!! :D Winston seems like an interesting character with a lot of potential even though the writers just make him look like a tool so far. He better get some plots when the school year starts and I'm interested how everyone's home lives are like. Hopefully, they expand on Miles and Winston's friendship a bit more and I'm really interested how Miles will interact with Zig when they finally meet at school. Miles/Maya/Tristan/Zoe/Winston: First of all, I don't get why everyone is calling Zoe a slut just because she got with Miles and Tristan didn't. I get that there are more Triles fans than Ziles fans but people need to realize that the show is supposed to try to make everything realistic (even though they've been doing a really shitty job at it so far this season). Miles is probably not gay or bisexual and even if he is, I can guarantee that he doesn't want to come out yet. So just because Zoe and Tristan both like Miles, and Miles chooses Zoe, it doesn't mean that she's a slut and that Miles is an asshole or whatever. Personally, I think Tristan and Miles should just be bros or something, not together... And lol at how Maya didn't even look down one more time to see if Miles and Zoe were still making out before dumping the bucket of water. That's just completely stupid. After Degrassi @Much: No offence, this show is just insanely stupid. I find that the show is really really cheesy ESPECIALLY that whole segment where the hosts pretend to be on West Drive. All the activities that they do on the show are either really dumb or cheesy. Wtf, last episode they basically made Eric (Miles) go in front of a green screen and pretend to be on the moon or some shit. It was so awkward that it was funny. You could tell Eric didn't want to do all that stuff but had no choice. The only interesting part of the show is when the guest actually answers some twitter questions related to Degrassi. To be honest, the show should just be about getting to know the guest better, how it's like to portray their character, answer some Degrassi related questions, etc. Honestly no one wants to see Phoebe on a fake version of West Drive and trying to make scenes from Degrassi into a fucking dubstep song. Overall, I'm really really disappointed with this new season so far. However, I do have hope that once all the characters go back to the actual school, the show will probably be more interesting!